A Call To Arms
by Jokun
Summary: The story occurs three years after the series. Nyako Miecanyka has returned to Yanueas and plans to renew hostilities with Eurgoha. Can Jorrne and the rest keep the peace or will old issues keep them from getting along in the advent of a new enemy.


"A Call to Arms"

Disclaimer: I do not own Eden's Bowy or its characters.  I'm merely borrowing them for inclusions in a fictional writing of my own make and will not profit financially from it in any way.  Please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: "The Return"

The three figures stood on top of a cliff overseeing the desolate landscape below. One was garb in purple and black and wore a sinister, inhuman mask with slanted eyes and black etchings; a sheathed sword hung from his side.  The next wore robes of green and black shades and his facemask had a silly expression with a pair of perfectly rounded red eyes and a slit for a mouth.  The third was ominously attired in a tattered, black cloak that covered the body of the wearer completely, giving very little clue to the identity of the person.

"Yanueas!  We've finally returned." Declared the one in purple, referring to the large landmass of metal and rock hovering several thousands of feet from the ground.  The heavily robed character simply nodded, silently acknowledging the statement.

"Ah, yes, Yauneas.  I told you Goldo, that I Vilogg would get us home, even without the help of some stupid compass." Added the green guy, relishing the moment of vindication of some past inequity.  Again the dark robed figure merely nodded.  Twice.  His or her tone sounded optimistic. 

"Yes, Yanueas," continued the one called Goldo.  "It is our home, our motherland, our very own Eden in the heavens.  Yanueas, the last bastion of the civilized free world; champion of the oppressed and the down trodden."  At this point the cloaked person faintly groaned a sigh as if in annoyance, fists forming into balls - an indication of one trying to keep calm.  Goldo continued to babble on. "Yanueas, the technological wonder of its time, a product of scientific ingenuity by the greatest minds-"

"Huh?  What is that?" interrupted Vilogg, his extraordinary visual sensors detecting something odd on the valley floor, a few miles from Yanueas' position.  The target he locked on looked like a huge chunk of landmass that stood out in the topography like some impromptu plateau.  It gave the crazy notion of some god scooping an island from the sea and then unceremoniously dumping it inland.  The makings of a city can be seen, on top, in one section of the piece of land while a white tower-like structure juts from another sector further and opposite the metropolis.

"It's Eurgoha!" exclaimed Vilogg.

"Eurgoha," declared Goldo in a tone of righteous indignation. "Why is Yanueas' main rival and archenemy here and so close?  That oppressor and pretender to the gullible masses of the earth, poisoning their minds with lies and deceits, with promises of 'paradise'..."

"Aaah!  Will YOU just SHUT UP!" shouted the cloaked figure in a somewhat shrill, but distinctively feminine voice. The sudden outburst caused the robe she wore to fly open, giving way to the identity of the person within: a female cat-headed humanoid who wore a dark business-style suit - coat, pants and shoes.  She had short, reddish hair and her fur was of light brown hue.  Her face showed a fierce expression, but her eyes - her eyes glinted with the sheen of madness.

For Nyako Miecanyka, frustration can be a maddening thing if left alone.  Such was the case when she along with her two companions, Goldo and Vilogg, made their way back to Yanueas after Eurgoha's fall.  They never got back.  Thanks to Vilogg's terrible sense of direction, the three were cursed to wander the earth for three years.  For three years they wandered, visiting places they've never seen before; meeting people that have never heard of Yanueas or Eurgoha.  Along the way they had various sorts of adventures and misadventures together and Ms. Nyako couldn't help but put the all blame on her two bumbling henchmen.  But now, all the frustrations, all the hardships she endured would soon fade like the morning mist when the sun rises and shine brightly.  For at last Nyako Miecanyka has finally returned home. 

"It doesn't matter," she said in a quivering voice, her lips twisted into a smirk.  "Eurgoha would soon be a smoldering ruin when I get through with it.  And Yanueas would become the sole and undisputed power in the world.  Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!"  Nyako laughed a maniacal laugh, which echoed through the wind and to the surrounding area.

"She can really be scary," said Vilogg, while holding his compatriot, Goldo, in a humorous mockery of an affectionate embrace after Ms. Nyako's outburst.

"Yes, I know." replied Goldo.

"Goldo!  Vilogg!  Let's go!" commanded Nyako.

"YES Ms. Nyako!" piped the two in unison, and then followed the cat-woman down the slopes, toward Eurgoha.

"How much longer will it take," sighed Jorrne while waiting in line along with the rest of humanity who were heading towards Eurgoha for one reason or the other.  For Jorrne, it was to sell the produce of his farm to the populace of the former flying city.  Ever since the fall of Eurgoha, and rise of the Reveal Maiden's rule and governance, Eurgoha has opened its doors to everyone, not just Yanueas but more so especially to the underdeveloped peoples of the earth.  Like Jorrne, many of these visitors bring the prospect of trade and commerce to the city, while some come seeking possible employment; and there are those who just come for the sake of seeing what's it like to be in a city of Eden.

Jorrne sighed again.  "I wonder how's mother?"  mused Jorrne.  There's another reason for Jorrne being here in Eurgoha.  It all started shortly after Eurgoha opening up to the world.  Once a year, besides bringing the year's harvest to Eurgoha, Jorrne would attend a private reunion of sorts prepared by his mother.  It's a reunion of camaraderie and of remembrance, by friends and former enemies, by people who, inadvertently or by design, have become an important part of Jorrne's life.   These include: his mother, the Reveal Maiden; Oyazi, his former guardian and protector; the Eurgohans – Ms. Fennis and Ms. Sakura; and of course Yanueas' new leader, Konyako Perusia.  This would be the third visit for Jorrne, who is now sixteen.      

"Hmm, I wonder how's the old coot doing?" thought Jorrne referring to Mr. Oyazi.  "He's probably still trying to capture Ms. Fennis' heart…I guess," Jorrne's thoughts suddenly turned to the one girl that captured his heart.  "Elissis…" Ever since her return to heaven, Jorrne couldn't stop thinking of Elissis even when he thought he'd completely forgotten her with the passage of time.  He would be reminded of all the times, of all the things they've done while they were together.  Sometimes Jorrne would hope, would pray and even dream of Elissis being there in their reunions.  "Elissis…" sighed Jorrne.  He knew it was all wishful thinking and that he had face the fact that he would never see Elissis again in person.  This reality greatly saddened Jorrne.  But still Jorrne wished on, looking to the skies, praying to heaven, he asked to be given the chance to see Elissis even just for one more time.

"Hey!  What's going on back there?" commented one of the visitors in line.  Others began to take notice of a commotion, even Jorrne, occurring several dozens of rows behind.  Some voiced out there concerns and opinions on said commotion and began spreading gossips and speculations through the rest of the procession.  Jorrne, for his part, tried to get the details of the scene; but it was just too far from him.

"Hey boy, get the move on!" gruffly said a man to Jorrne behind the column.  Jorrne then noticed the line in front of him advancing on.  "Okay boy, lets go." Said Jorrne to his oxen companion gently guiding it forward while pulling the wagon full of harvest produce.  The ox 'moooo-ed " in agreement. Both move on forward, putting the commotion far behind their concerns.

"Tell us again why we're dressed like this, Ms. Nyako?" asked Vilogg referring to the dirty tattered clothes they commandeered, and now wear over their own, from a couple of unlucky travelers they encountered heading for Eurgoha.  Fortunately for the said travelers the worst they got from the group (especially from both Goldo and Vilogg) was getting incapacitated and trussed up.  It will take them hours to free themselves.

Nyako Miecanyka sighed, her patience being tested again.  "So that we can pass off as visitors and infiltrate Eurgoha without arousing any suspicion and to find out as much as possible what has happened during our absence."

"And to find a means of getting back to Yanueas" Goldo added.  .

"Oh...  I see." said Vilogg blankly.  "Why are we here again, standing in line with these people?" 

"AAAHHH!!!  You're so HOPELESS!!!" screamed Nyako, grasping her hair tightly in frustration.  

"MS. NYAKO!  Calm yourself!" interjected Goldo.  "That won't do you any good, especially for your blood pressure.  And besides did you not tell us not arouse any suspicion as we move to infiltrate Eurgoha.  Certainly such a display of an outburst would bring us to the attention of unwanted ears…"

"Get to the point." interrupted Vilogg.

"What?  What did you say?" asked Goldo, with an air of irritation in his voice. 

"You heard me.  Get to the point." curtly answered Vilogg, matching the tone of his compatriot.

"I was getting to the point until you rudely interrupted me."

"You talk too much."

"And you get us lost every time!"

"Correction, most of time!"

"Good thing you admit it."

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

As the two continued on bickering, the volume of their voices increasing and the choice of words they used getting cruder, they fail to notice a fuming Nyako as well that of a number onlookers that have taken notice to the antics of the three queer travelers.  Nyako's patience was drastically getting thinner and if one had the ability to see 'auras', they would notice hers reaching critical levels.

With the two henchmen of Yanueas not abating their differences, Nyako made her move.  There was a flurry of movement: fists flying, feet kicking, elbows smashing against bones with audible bone-crunching sounds, claws and teeth rendering cloth and flesh, cries of pain and distress, and other acts and sounds of violence that would cause an audience to become queasy by such a spectacle.

When the dust settles we see the battered, bruised, tattered and dirtied forms of Goldo and Vilogg lying prone on the ground in silly, contorted and awkward positions.  Nearby stood, a dirtied Ms. Nyako who was busily dusting herself.  "Idiots!" she said, feeling a sense of satisfaction.  She then glared at the audiences who gave her dumbfounded stares.  They then returned to their own businesses, giving the cat lady a wide berth from them.  Eventually the line began to move forward, giving sighs of relief for those who've waited for so long.

"If you two are finished and not 'too' hurt, follow on.  Okay!"  Ms. Nyako then stalked off, leaving the two twisting forms of Goldo and Vilogg to recover.

"She's…scary alright, but…I didn't expect her to be THAT scary." Commented Goldo while suppressing some of the pain in his body.

"You…said it…aaah…I think she broke my hernia."

This is my first time writing a fic.  C&C will be appreciated.


End file.
